


I'm Not a Kid

by completelyuncreative2



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Teenage!Dan, Teenage!Phil, Teenagers, platonic, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyuncreative2/pseuds/completelyuncreative2
Summary: Fourteen year old, Dan Howell just wants the house to himself while his parents are away for the weekend, but his parents don’t trust him to be alone. So, they hire a babysitter to keep an eye on him.





	I'm Not a Kid

“Dan,” Mrs. Howell called, “ He’s going to be here any minute.” Dan rolled his eyes. He had locked himself in his bedroom right after his parents told him he was going to have a babysitter for the weekend. His parents were going to a wedding, but kids weren’t invited. At fourteen, that included Dan. Dan was just sitting at his computer staring at the screen. “Daniel!” Mrs. Howell called again. Dan forced himself to get up. He made his way downstairs and flopped on the couch. “You know, if you’re trying to convince us you’re mature enough to stay home alone, your doing a terrible job,” Mrs. Howell said. There was a degree of amusement in her voice. Dan rolled his eyes and continued to pout. Mr. and Mrs. Howell gave each other a look. Dan knew they were thinking “Kids. What can you do, right?” This thought annoyed Dan, but he knew better than to say something.

Then the doorbell rang. Mr. and Mrs. Howell had gone into their bedroom to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. “Daniel, can you get that, please?” Dan rolled off the couch and went to the front door. When he opened it, he saw a man who couldn’t be much older than he was. He was a little taller than Dan, but much paler, and he had black hair in a similar style to Dan’s, but cooler somehow.  
“Sorry,” the man stammered, “I must have the wrong house.”  
“This is the Howell residence.” Dan said and immediately felt his face heat up.  
“Are you Daniel?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh, sorry. I was expecting someone younger.”  
Dan nodded. Of course he was. Who would expect to have to babysit a 14-year old. Mrs. Howell came to the door. “Hello, You must be Phil.”  
“Yes, Mrs. Howell,” he said.  
“We’re going to be heading out now. There’s money for you boys to get takeaway, and you can help yourself to anything in the fridge.”  
“Sounds good”  
“Keep this one out of trouble,” she said, putting a hand on Dan’s shoulder and winking at Phil.  
Phil laughed. “I’ll try.”  
“Alright.” She turned to Dan. “Be good. I love you.” She hugged him.  
“I love you too,” Dan mumbled. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he hugged his dad goodbye too.

After Dan’s parents left, Phil said “So, I guess it’s just the two of us now.”  
“Yeah,” Dan mumbled, “I’m going to go to my room. You can watch TV or whatever.”  
“Oh. Sure,” Phil said. He sounded a little hurt, but Dan couldn’t be bothered to care. Dan went upstairs and closed his bedroom door a little harder than necessary.

Dan spent the day in his room. He only left to use the bathroom. Eventually though his stomach started growling. Dan forced himself to go downstairs. Phil was on the couch. The TV was on, but it didn’t look like he was paying much attention to it. He also had his laptop open on the coffee table.  
Phil turned around when Dan was about halfway down the staircase. “Hey,” Phil said.  
Dan didn’t understand how Phil was so cheerful. Dan was simultaneously annoyed and jealous. “I got hungry,” Dan said.  
“I figured you would eventually. Do you want to see what’s in the fridge or order takeaway?”  
“Takeaway sounds good”  
“Where do you keep the menus?”  
“In the drawer next to the phone in the kitchen.”  
Phil shut his laptop and went into the kitchen. He brought the menus back into the living room. “So what do you fancy?” he said.  
Dan looked at the menus Phil had spread out on the table. “Indian,” Dan said.  
“Sounds good.” Phil picked up the menu and handed it to Dan. Dan looked it over for a minute or so. Then he handed it back to Phil. Phil looked it over too. Then Phil put the menu back with the others.  
“So, what are you getting?” Dan asked.  
“Tandoori chicken and curry,” Phil said, “What about you?”  
“Same.”  
“Really?”  
“I don’t joke about food.”  
Phil laughed. Dan had no idea why he said that, but for the first time, he didn’t feel awkward or embarrassed. He felt an ease around Phil that he had never felt around anyone before. Phil went to the kitchen to order the food.

About half an hour later, Dan and Phil were sitting at the kitchen table eating and talking. They had actually been talking since right after Phil hung up the phone. They liked a lot of the same things. Their favorite band was Muse. They both liked Marvel movies. And they both had an unhealthy obsession with anime. “So, why did your parents hire a babysitter anyway?” Phil asked. Dan was wondering when Phil was going to ask. It was something he had obviously been wondering since Dan opened the front door that morning. “They don’t trust me.” Dan said matter-of-factly. “They think I’m going to burn the house down or something if I’m alone.”  
“Then they shouldn’t have hired me to watch you. If either of us would burn the house down, it would probably be me.” Dan laughed. “Seriously, I’m the clumsiest person in the world. I really need to learn how to cook before I go to Uni in September.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“York.”  
Dan and Phil continued talking while they finished eating. Then they watched an anime together that they both wanted to see, but neither of them had started it yet. After they watched way too many episodes, Phil said, “we should probably go to sleep. It’s nearly two in the morning.” Dan nodded. He started heading toward the stairs “Good night, Phil.”  
Phil headed toward the guest bedroom. “Good night, Dan.”

The next morning when Dan went downstairs, he saw Phil sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. Phil looked up and said “good morning.” “Morning” Dan said. Phil had already made a pot of coffee. Dan took a mug out of the cupboard and poured himself some coffee. “You’re allowed to drink coffee?” Phil asked.  
“I’m not a baby.”  
“Right. Sorry.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’m just not a morning person.”  
“It’s alright. I’m really not either.”  
Dan made himself a bowl of cereal.  
“Hey do you want to finish watching that anime we started yesterday?” Phil said.  
“Sure.”  
Dan and Phil went into the living room. Phil sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Dan sat down next to Phil. If he were any closer he would’ve been in Phil’s lap. After a couple of episodes Dan rested his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil gently nudged Dan off. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” Phil said. Dan sat up. “Hey,” Phil said, “we’re probably not going to finish the whole series. Why don’t I give you my number so we can still talk about it when we watch it separately?” “Sure. Let me get my phone.” Dan ran upstairs, got his phone from his room, and ran back downstairs. Dan and Phil switched phones and put their numbers in the other’s phone. After they exchanged numbers Dan sat down again, and he leaned into Phil and kissed him. Phil pulled away. “Dan, what are you doing?” Dan opened his eyes. Phil looked bewildered. Dan was mortified. “I thought you liked me?” Dan’s voice cracked when he said it because he was trying to hold back tears.  
“I do like you Dan. You’re a great kid.”  
“I’m not a kid.”  
“Dan, you’re fourteen. I’m almost nineteen.”  
“So?”  
“So? Do you realize how much trouble I could get in if someone found out we were together?”  
“Is that all your concerned about?”  
“No, Dan. Like I said, you’re a great kid. I want us to be friends, but we can’t be anything more than that.”  
Dan turned and ran up to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t want Phil to see him cry.  
Dan stayed in his bedroom until he heard his parents come home.  
“Hello,” Mrs. Howell called as she stepped over the threshold.  
Phil got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. “Hello.” Dan cracked his bedroom door open, so he could hear the conversation.  
“Don’t tell me Daniel stayed in his bedroom all weekend.  
“No, he made a couple of appearances. We watched TV together.”  
“Good. Let me get my wallet out, so I can pay you.” Mrs. Howell dug around her handbag until she found her wallet. She took out a couple of notes and handed them to Phil.  
“Thank you,” Phil said, “I’m going to say goodbye to Dan before I leave.” Phil walked up the stairs and into Dan’s room since the door was open. “I’m going now.” Phil said.  
“Bye.” Dan said. He didn’t look at Phil, partly because he knew he would cry if he did. And partly because he didn’t want to see the hurt look on Phil’s face.  
“Goodbye Dan,” Phil’s said.  
Phil went downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Howell thanked him. He thanked them again. Then he left.  
Dan watched Phil from his bedroom window until he was out of sight. “Goodbye Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was written for the Phandom Bingo Fic Fest for the Age Changes and Unrequited love prompts. Please review.


End file.
